Los pañuelos de Willhelmina
by Mitsuky092
Summary: 25 de Enero de 1863. Una mañana fría de invierno una de las tumbas que hay en el cementerio recibe la visita de un matrimonio especial. Basado en el Especial de Navidad (2x9). Alfred. Drummond. Willhelmina.


**N/A:** Si, soy yo. No, no estáis alucinando. Como (por desgracia) viene siendo una costumbre, cuando me da el venazo de algo que he visto/leído y se me ocurre algo me tengo que poner a escribir y subir el susodicho fic. No me olvido del resto, y supongo que si después de una fiebre y un trancazo de los buenos puedo ponerme a escribir, podría volver a convertirlo en una costumbre.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, nada de esto es mio. Es de ITV Studios que ha creado esta maravillosa serie llamada Victoria.

 **AVISO:** Este fic está basado en el Especial de Navidad de la serie Victoria, (2x9) y algunos acontecimientos de capítulos anteriores a parte de una mención histórica (histórica porque pasó de verdad y es parte de la historia de...bueno, de la historia). Así que no si lo habéis visto ya sabéis lo que os espera aquí abajo coff _spoilers_ coff.

* * *

El día amaneció frío. Aunque no había signos de una posible nevada a la vista, el frío era palpable en el aire. Se respiraba y penetraba por las fosas nasales hasta colarse dentro del cuerpo e instalarse en él. Lo que sí se podía ver era la escarcha del amanecer derritiéndose poco a poco con los rayos del sol que empezaban a salir.

El suelo estaba resbaladizo, pero a las dos figuras que caminaban entre las tumbas del cementerio parecía no importarles ninguno de los inconvenientes antes mencionados. Es más, agradecían el frío pues así dispondrían de unos minutos más antes de que la gente empezara a llegar.

Incluso desde la distancia se podía apreciar la diferencia de estatura entre la pareja, y el modo de caminar no dejaba lugar a dudas que era un matrimonio. Uno viejo, con mucha historia a sus espaldas. Siguieron serpenteando por el cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba adecuada, en ella todavía se podía leer la inscripción por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado:

 _Edward Drummond (30 Marzo 1792-25 Enero 1843)_

La figura más pequeña se quitó la capucha del abrigo, revelando unos ojos azules rodeados de finas arrugas que acompañaban el resto de su cuerpo, síntoma del tiempo que había vivido. El pelo, antaño rubio ceniza, era una mezcla de rubio gris y blanco. Iba vestida de negro, como cada vez que iba ahí, para guardar las apariencias. Alargó la mano y depositó una rosa roja en la lápida y sonrió. Después se giró a la figura masculina y más alta que tenía detrás.

-Iré a dejar estas en su sitio-dijo levantando un poco la mano izquierda en la que sostenía otras dos rosas. Con la mano que tenía libre apretó con cariño la mano del hombre. Éste la miró y asintió con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento. Ella sonrió de vuelta y se marchó con andares tranquilos.

Solo entonces el hombre se acercó más a la tumba y se quitó el sombrero revelando a un hombre de constitución atlética, que antaño había sido fuerte y apuesto. Su cara estaba surcada de más arrugas que la mujer y su pelo rubio estaba salpicado de motas blancas y rubias. Algo parecido al pelo de la mujer, aunque obviando la parte gris.

-Buenos días Drummond-dijo después de unos instantes.-Como siempre cuando me pasa algo en esta vida a las primeras personas a las que os lo quiero contar sois Willhelmina y tú. Pero cuando vengo aquí me quedo sin palabras.

Levantó la vista y vio a la mujer agachándose y gesticulando a una tumba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Han pasado muchas cosas en este último año. Nuestro hijo mayor se casó poco después de que viniera a verte el año pasado, y ahora ha tenido una hija con su mujer-se calló unos segundos, recordando en silencio esas escenas que le habían hecho tan feliz.-Soy abuelo…todavía se me hace raro decirlo. Ni siquiera pensé en tener hijos. Por aquella época me preocupaba más tu futuro que el mío.

El crujido de una rama le hizo levantar la vista y vio cómo la mujer apartaba unas ramas de otra tumba con gesto decidido y las intentaba tirar lo más lejos posible para que no cayera en alguna otra tumba. Y no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que la había visto con ese gesto. Hacía justo un año de la muerte de Drummond y él intentaba disimularlo como podía. Por él, pero sobretodo por ella. Se había convertido en su apoyo desde la muerte de su querido amigo, pero sabía que no podía estar apoyándose en ella para siempre. El día había durado más de lo normal, y cuando llegó la noche en parte lo agradeció, no quería recordar, era demasiado doloroso. Pero entonces, después de la cena, ella le tendió su abrigo, le sacó del palacio y le subió en un coche sin decirle a dónde iban. El cochero les dejó a un par de manzanas. Ella había ido todo el camino en silencio, agarrándose a su brazo y cuando él se paró en seco, adivinando por fin su destino, ella tiró de él con delicadeza y con una sonrisa le condujo hasta la tumba.

 _«Seguro que han pasado muchas cosas que quieres contarle.»_ le dijo, para después darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse con una sonrisa a visitar otras tumbas, como hacía ahora. Y él lo había hecho, le contó todos los acontecimientos que habían sucedido a lo largo de ese año, la pena y la tristeza del principio, la ayuda de Willhelmina, el compromiso, la boda…pasado un tiempo, que para él fueron horas, Willhelmina volvió y le tendió una mano. Hicieron el trayecto de vuelta en silencio, salvo por una frase que Willhelmina dijo al llegar al carruaje: _«El año que viene iremos al amanecer»_. Alfred solo pudo cogerle la mano y apretarla con fuerza.

Ya habían pasado 20 años y ese día Willhelmina siempre se levantaba antes que él, le preparaba la ropa e iban juntos al cementerio. No había fallado ni un día, ni siquiera cuando estaba embarazada de su primer hijo e incluso salir a dar un paseo le aterraba por si tropezaba y le pasaba algo al bebé.

-No me puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Se me hace largo y corto a la vez. Todavía te puedo recordar con claridad esa última noche en la que te marchaste enfadado conmigo…pero luego empiezo a recordar todo lo demás y me doy cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado. Mírame, hoy no he traído el bastón por tozudez, pero he hecho todo el camino apoyándome en Willhelmina. Seguro que cuando lleguemos a casa me soltará un sermón por ello. No es que no quiera que piensen que soy un viejo, que lo soy, es que todo lo relacionado contigo lo tengo muy claro en mi cabeza y siempre olvido que esos días cada vez están más lejanos.

Las hojas de un árbol cercano se mecieron el viento y unas pocas se desprendieron de la rama para caer en la tumba de Drummond. Alfred se agachó para quitarlas con movimientos lentos, como si al hacerlo estuviera acariciando el cuerpo de su querido amigo.

-No sé qué más puedo contarte…la ausencia del Príncipe se nota mucho. Nunca había visto a la Reina tan desolada, aún sigue pidiendo que preparen la ropa del Príncipe por las mañanas. Supongo que es lo que se hace cuando muere el amor de tu vida.

Inconscientemente miró a Willhelmina, estaba de pie antes una tumba, con la cabeza agachada como si la estuvieran sermoneando. Alfred no pudo disimular una sonrisa, solo por esa actitud sabía que la mujer estaba frente a la tumba de su tía. Bajó la mirada a la tumba.

-No sé que habría sido de mi sin ella…su pañuelo aparecía en el momento en el que llegaban las primeras lágrimas y siempre que estábamos en público hacía algo para desviar la atención de mi, aunque por desgracia caía en ella. Hasta Harriet me dijo que intentara disimular un poco, para evitarle futuros momentos embarazosos. Pero ella siguió estando ahí.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó el camafeo con el mechón de pelo de Drummond. El día que Willhelmina se lo dio fue el día que decidió seguir viviendo una vida con el recuerdo de Drummond como un recuerdo feliz. También fue el día en el que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa muchacha tímida había hecho por él. Y se dio cuenta también de que puede que no la llegara a querer nunca como había querido a Drummond, pero para él Willhelmina Coke era alguien especial. Y quería demostrárselo cada día.

 _«Hay más de un tipo de amor»_ le había dicho aquel día. Aún por aquella época no sabía muy bien si quería estar con ella por la seguridad que representaba, así no habría lugar a dudas sobre el porqué estaba tan alicaído desde la muerte de su amigo. O porque quería olvidarle estando con otra persona. O si simplemente quería hacer algo bueno por la muchacha, no era ajeno a lo nerviosa que estaba las primeras veces que hablaron, ni del tono rojizo del que se teñían sus mejillas.  
Pero el paso de los años le había dado la razón. Si bien el amor que había sentido por Drummond había sido pasional, prohibido y excitante (le encantaba rememorar aquella vez que le habló sobre Aquiles y Patroclo), este no se parecía en nada al que sentía por Willhelmina. Entre ellos no había secretos, había cariño, amistad, confianza, seguridad. Y un amor fuerte basado en todos esos pilares que cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Sabía que si bien Willhelmina no se casó totalmente enamorada de él, fue la primera de los dos en caer. Sabía también que no podía competir contra el recuerdo de Drummond, pero se había hecho un hueco en su vida poco a poco. Y ahora formaba uno de los pilares más importantes.  
Acarició el camafeo con el pulgar, sonriendo con nostalgia. Lugo bajó la vista a la tumba.

-Oh, por cierto, estamos haciendo una apuesta sobre la primera palabra que dirá nuestra nieta. Yo digo que será Al, es mucho más fácil que papá o mamá. E infinitamente menos complicado que Willhelmina. El año que viene te contaré cuál fue.

Unos andares firmes con tacones le avisaron de la llegada de la mujer. A los pocos segundos estaba detrás de él, en silencio, esperando a que se despidiera.  
Alfred sonrió una vez más a la tumba y se puso el sombrero.

-Buenos días señor Drummond.

Willhelmina se acercó y acarició con los dedos la tumba. Después se giró hacia Alfred que le ofrecía una mano con una sonrisa. Ella la cogió y se encaminaron hacia la salida con el mismo paso tranquilo con el que habían llegado.

-Yo también le dije algo aquel día, ¿sabes?-Alfred la miró alzando las cejas sorprendido y esperó en silencio una respuesta. Willhelmina rió por lo bajo.-Lo siento, es un secreto. Fue una promesa.

-¿Y cómo voy a saber que la estás cumpliendo?

Willhelmina se acercó más a Alfred, cogiéndole del brazo.

-Lo estoy haciendo-dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

* * *

¿Y bien? No sé yo si me ha quedado un poco cursi...lo que pretendía escribir era cómo Alfred supera lo de Drummond porque al final se acaba enamorando de Willhelmina. De forma diferente, pero al final la acaba queriendo (¿y porque lo he escrito en 3 páginas de word si lo acabo de resumir en una frase? Porque me dió por ahí :p).  
Para mi Alfred se va a acabar enamorando de Willhelmina y serán felices y comerán perdices (hay que ver lo que me saco de la cabeza con solo dos o tres minutos en la serie). Pero mi pobre Alfred se merece ser feliz.

¿Reviews?


End file.
